


Five People Lucifer Isn’t

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is not these people- but he could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Lucifer Isn’t

**Author's Note:**

> This was written summer 2009, before Season Five started.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam held on to each other as the light reached for them, flowed around them, and passed them by.

It was too much, and they collapsed, still holding on to each other. Minutes or years later, Dean opened his eyes to find that it was over. He looked at Sam, who was blinking slowly.

"We need to go, before he comes back," Dean rasped.

"Yeah," Sam gasped. "Get out of here…"

"Maybe regroup at Bobby's, see if we can't find out if Cas is alright, then start planning."

Sam stood up, dragging Dean up with him.

"You're not going to leave before I can thank you properly, are you?"

They turned at the horribly familiar voice.

"No," Dean whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~

1\. Mary Winchester

She drifted, remembering happier times. She'd expected oblivion after her last effort, and she wasn't surprised to find herself in this half dreaming state after it was all over.

She had no idea how long she had just floated when a bright light flashed through whatever surrounded her and entered her.

She remembered. She remembered everything. Her Father, the war in heaven, Falling (it hurts, please, Father, I don't want…), forcing him (her?) self to tear the Grace out and leave it behind so she wouldn't be trapped alone, becoming human, again and again.

Her most recent life, as a hunter and a housewife. Having children. Dying, saving her boys' lives after dying.

Then… her grace was freed and returned to her.

There had been two men there- she gasped. "Sammy! Dean!"

Lucifer, most recently known as the human woman Mary Winchester, formed a familiar body around her spirit and sped to find her sons, her saviors, the ones who'd freed her.

She appeared in the convent where the gate had opened as the boys sat up.

"We need to go, before he comes back," one of them- Dean said, his voice raspy.

Mary smiled. Well, she had been male before, so it wasn't entirely unexpected.

"Yeah," Sammy gasped. "Get out of here…"

"Maybe regroup at Bobby's, see if we can't find out if Cas is alright, then start planning."

Mary wondered who Bobby and Cas were as the two of them got up.

"You're not going to leave before I can thank you properly, are you?" she asked.

She smiled sadly at the horrified gasped they gave when they saw her.

"Don't use her form!" Sam finally managed to say. "You can't use… not her, please."

"Oh, Sammy," she stepped forward, made sure they couldn't move away with a thought, and cupped his face in her hands. "This is my form. I was always your mother. Both of you. Azazel never realized it. Not that I blame him. But I'm here now, free thanks to my sons. And anyone who's ever hurt you will pay for it."

Mary smiled at them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

2\. Castiel

He glanced at the prophet, and the man lifted his hand off Castiel's shoulder. Castiel would not let the prophet come to harm because of the archangel's attack.

The light of the archangel surrounded him. He knew that he was going to be destroyed here. He could only hope that he'd given Dean enough time to stop Sam. He felt Jimmy's soul slip away under the power of the attack. Castiel couldn't spare the time to mourn him, nor the power to keep Jimmy from dying.

An even stronger light blasted through the archangel and hit him. Castiel convulsed once as the light filled him.

He couldn't defend himself from this attack- because it wasn't an attack. He remembered. The rebellion in heaven, and how some of his angels had stayed as spies in heaven's army, how those same angels had come to him with a plan to keep him from the pit. Only his memories and the greater part of his power would be trapped. Only two or three of his most trusted lieutenants would know that the new angel- one of many created after the fall- was actually Lucifer. To keep him safe, Castiel wouldn't even know. He hadn't been happy, but he'd agreed that it was his best chance to survive.

Uriel had been one of his- and had kept guard on Lucifer's much diminished form for the millennia that followed.

Lucifer mourned his loyal follower for just a moment. Then he looked up at the trapped archangel. "Leave," he ordered. The archangel tried to attack him, and he easily shrugged the attack off.

Lucifer was far more powerful then any archangel, and with a thought, his attacker was dead.

The light faded, and Lucifer turned to Chuck. "Are you alright, Chuck?" he asked. The little prophet simply stared at him, and Lucifer knew that he knew.

"I…"

"Don't tell anyone," Lucifer said. "I'm going to collect Sam and Dean now, and then we'll return."

He appeared in the convent just as Sam and Dean were recovering from the escape of power.

Lucifer smiled fondly at them. They had freed him, and he'd spent a year with them. And despite Dean's status as the "Righteous Man", he couldn't bring himself to destroy them.

"We need to go, before he comes back," Dean rasped. Lucifer winced. It sounded like Dean had been screaming.

"Yeah," Sam gasped. "Get out of here…"

"Maybe regroup at Bobby's, see if we can't find out if Cas is alright, then start planning."

Lucifer smiled as they stood up. So Dean did care about him- or at least Castiel.

"You're not going to leave before I can thank you properly, are you?"

They turned to face him.

"No," Dean whispered. Then, stronger, "get out of Jimmy, you son of a bitch!"

Lucifer let Dean stab him with the knife. "You've already tried that, Dean," he said quietly as he pulled the knife out. "It didn't work on me before. Why would it work now, when I've regained the rest of my power?" His hand touched Dean's forehead and Dean sagged, already asleep.

Lucifer caught Dean and lowered him gently to the ground. Sam charged at him, but Lucifer caught him easily and sent him to sleep as well.

"Things will change," Lucifer promised the sleeping men. "And you're mine now." He would explain when they woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~

3\. Bobby Singer

He turned the page slowly. He knew he wasn't going to find anything in his books, but he had to keep looking. After Sam had left and Dean had disappeared, he hadn't really had anything else he could do to prepare for whatever happened next.

Bobby glanced around his house. He was as ready as he could get. He just needed the boys- his boys, blood or not- to get back here, where they could plan and prepare.

Bobby looked up as he heard something faint. He closed his book and stood up to check. It was almost like he heard thunder in the distance.

Light flashed around him and entered him. Bobby closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was different.

He smiled slowly. "I guess they weren't able to stop it," he said. "Not that I'm disappointed."

Lucifer looked around the house. He shook his head slowly. "I was a hunter- an expert on demons. Amazing." He frowned. "I need to collect those two idjits before they do something else stupid."

He took a step forward and into the old convent where his power, memories, and grace had been released.

The first thing he heard was Dean. "Maybe regroup at Bobby's, see if we can't find out if Cas is alright, then start planning."

Lucifer smiled as he watched the boys get up. It was rather ironic. He'd started his rebellion because of contempt for humans. And now he found himself wanting to keep two humans alive.

Lucifer couldn't even hide the reasons from himself. The life he'd lived as Bobby Singer wouldn't let him give in to self deception.

Sure, the boys had set him free, if unintentionally. But they'd also accepted him- Bobby Singer- as family.

And Bobby had done the same.

"You're not going to leave before I can thank you properly, are you?" Lucifer asked.

They turned to face him. "No," Dean whispered.

Lucifer favored him with a long glance. "You've never shied away from the truth, boy, 'cept when it came t' your brother. It's me. And I'm Lucifer."

"Get out of him," Sam snapped. "Bobby would never be the devil. So stop the act. We know you're not him."

Bobby was not stupid, and he knew Sam and Dean. Both boys froze in their tracks. They wouldn't move until he let them.

"I never knew," Lucifer said. "Come on- remember Anna? I did something similar, so it'd be easier t' get be free when the time came. Never expected it t' take so long, an' I'm surprised I became a hunter. Surprised any demon came after my wife."

Bobby favored the boys he considered his own with a smile. "Now then. I believe we have work to do. Are you with me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4\. John Winchester

John Winchester knew that he was dead. He just didn't know where he was. It wasn't hell, he'd escaped that before he'd become a demon, though only just. And it wasn't heaven. He knew he didn't deserve heaven, not after everything that he'd done.

He was in some limbo between the two. He knew nothing about what was happening to his sons, not since he'd seen them when they'd killed the yellow eyed demon. But strangely, that didn't worry him.

He was almost numb as he continued to walk in the gray nothingness that he'd found himself in.

He sighed. He had no idea how long he'd been here. For all he knew, it had been centuries, and his sons were long dead. But he didn't think so.

The world around him changed, the first time it had done that since he'd found himself here. Light surrounded him and entered him.

It faded away, but now he knew how to get out of here, and he knew where to go. It had been his sons there, in that old church, as his power had broken free. They had been trying to prevent that, and something in John had to laugh at that- Sam and Dean never did make things easy for him.

But they'd been the ones to free him, even if they hadn't wanted to.

He entered the old convent as his sons recovered from the blast of power.

"We need to go, before he comes back," Dean rasped. John frowned. Dean sounded so… tired and old. He'd been through too much in the two years since John had seen his boys.

"Yeah," Sam gasped. "Get out of here…" Sam sounded almost as bad.

"Maybe regroup at Bobby's, see if we can't find out if Cas is alright, then start planning."

John sighed. They needed a break, not what they believed was the next step in a war.

"You're not going to leave before I can thank you properly, are you?"

They turned to face him. "No," Dean whispered.

"Don't," Sam gasped out. "Don't use his form. You're not him, so don't pretend you are!"

John sighed. "I am, Sammy. You two are my sons, and you've always been my sons. Of course, if Azazel had known who I was, I doubt he would have killed me- twice, now that I think about it. He definitely wouldn't have possessed me."

"Stop it!" Dean yelled. "You aren't him!" Dean tensed, preparing to attack.

John stopped him with a thought, and froze Sammy as well.

"I am your father, Dean. You might not believe it now, but it's the truth. It's time for us to go- we still have work to do, and I need to find out what's happened to the two of you in the past few years. Like how you ended up breaking the first seal, Dean, and you the last one, Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~~

5\. Ellen Harvelle

Ellen Harvelle sighed as she slammed the trunk of her car shut. There were too many omens and portents in the world, but most of her contacts weren't telling her what was going on. Bobby Singer had said that it was bad, but he'd refused to go into it over the phone.

So here she was, getting ready to head out to Bobby's place in the hopes that he'd be able to tell her what was going on.

She glanced around, but the area was deserted. She returned to her hotel room to collect the rest of her gear. She just had one last leg of her trip to Bobby's place.

The light bulbs in her room all shattered. She gasped as light flooded the room.

It faded, and she smiled slightly coldly.

"I never would have guessed," she said. "A hunter's wife and a hunter myself."

She blinked. "I'd better go see who freed me," she said.

She reappeared in the abandoned convent just in time to hear a familiar voice start talking.

"We need to go, before he comes back."

She smiled. Dean Winchester. Which meant that…

"Yeah," Sam gasped. "Get out of here…"

"Maybe regroup at Bobby's, see if we can't find out if Cas is alright, then start planning."

She watched as Sam pulled Dean to his feet. These two had broken seals, she could feel, and it was because of them that she was free now.

"You're not going to leave before I can thank you properly, are you?"

The turned to face her.

"No," Dean whispered.

"Ellen," Sam said. He blanched. "How could you take her?" He managed to say. "She's a hunter; she knows how to protect herself."

Lucifer smiled. "I am Ellen, Sam," she said. "I've always been Ellen. I just didn't know it. And I believe I owe you both thanks."

Dean sneered. "Ellen? There's no way that Ellen is Lucifer. So get out of her, you bastard."

Lucifer sighed. "Dean, why do you think that not even the hardest of hunters never crossed me? You all knew there was something about me, even if none of you really thought it was anything like this."

"Ellen was Ellen, and that's scary enough," Dean snapped.

Lucifer sighed. "Then I will thank you and move on. It is only because of the two of you that I am free, breakers of the first and last seals."

They both blanched.

Lucifer chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But you are both under my protection, boys, so my demons shouldn't go after you." She placed her hand on Dean's forehead, then Sam's. "See you around, boys," she said.

She disappeared. She had to find her daughter, and then she could deal with the angels.


End file.
